


Communication Breakdown

by prose_goddess



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Average Height Medium Rage, Ben Being His Excited Overreactive Self, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sammys In Love With His Best Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_goddess/pseuds/prose_goddess
Summary: Ben tends to have knee-jerk reactions to everything. Sammy can't help but love him for it.
Relationships: Ben Arnold & Sammy Stevens, Ben Arnold/Sammy Stevens
Kudos: 48





	Communication Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> KFAM!!! Let me know what you think.

Ben was angry. Okay, more like irritated. He had come into tonight's show tense, and it was only getting worse as the night went on. Sammy wasn't sure what was wrong, or how to get through to his best friend. 

As Ben vehemently hung up on the fourth caller of the night Sammy decided to ask what was going on. Ben just flashed his dark eyes at Sammy and focused on the computer in front of him. Sammy's heart fluttered and a fuzzy feeling rooted in the pit of his stomach. Why, he hadn't a clue. But for some reason Ben had never looked more attractive. 

Pushing the inappropriate thoughts from his mind Sammy adjusted himself in his seat, and felt a blush creep up his neck every time Ben met his eyes. As the night continued on, Sammy couldn't help but also get a little irritated every time Ben pissed off a caller. He was growing tired of his impatient co-host, no matter how he reacted to Ben's simmering rage. 

"I swear, if this ends up being another "Be Well" caller, I'm officially handing in my resignation." Ben spat as they fed in their last call of the night. Sammy clenched his jaw and fists trying to hold his tongue. 

"Yeah, well maybe your resignation would be the best thing for King Falls right now," he murmured, not caring if Ben heard. Ben flashed his eyes towards Sammy, glaring through his soul, Sammy might later say. 

The long haired host held his friends gaze, just as determined. The caller spat out a quick "Shotgun Sammy" for a change and Sammy cringed. As soon as the 'On Air' sign blinked off Ben threw his headphones on the desk and stormed out of the studio. Just as he made it to their shared offices Sammy caught up to him grabbing his shoulder roughly, turning him around. 

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately Ben, but you can't keep taking it out on the callers, or me. I don't care who they are." Sammy fought to keep his voice level. Ben's eyes narrowed but he didn't speak. Sammy laid his other hand gently on Ben's shoulder, continuing to look deep into his best friends blazing eyes. 

"What's going on buddy? You know you can talk to me right?" Ben clenched his jaw, shrugging out of Sammy's grip. 

"Like you even care, Shotgun," Ben spat. The venom dripping in his voice. Sammy stiffened, not prepared. His own jaw clenching as he stood his ground. 

"What is that supposed to mean, Arnold?"

Ben scoffed, turning his back to his friend, his shoulders tense. "Maybe you should ask your new best friend Grisham, you guys seem to be hitting it off lately!" Ben hit a pencil can off the desk, sending it careening into the wall, not seeing Sammy flinch. 

"You of all people know that the mayor and I are NOT best friends Ben, where would you even come up with that?" The pain in Sammys voice almost made the shorter man turn around. 

"I saw you talking with him at Rose's last week, after I was arrested mind you, and you guys seemed awfully close." Ben's voice cracked. Sammy ran a hand over his face trying to piece together the information. 

"I don't remember that Ben, and even if it did happen, I'm sure it was with good explanation. I would never intentionally hurt you Benny, I swear." Sammy's voice fell to a whisper as he approached Ben. The dark haired man turned towards Sammy his eyes still flashing. 

"How can I trust you Sammy? I feel like you've betrayed me, and I want to know why. I need more concrete answers man, I owe it to my heart…" his voice cut off as tears threatened to spill. 

"What do you want me to say Ben? What do you think happened? Do you think I replaced you?" Sammy couldn't bear the look on Ben's face as he asked. 

"You've been distant since then man, always disappearing at weird times of the day, coming back exhausted, not really talking to me. I feel like I'm losing my best friend and I don't know what to do. Sammy I care about you, more than I know how to handle. It scares me, but I…" Ben stopped, looking down, closing his eyes. 

Sammy tried hard not let his anger rise up. "You what Ben? You gotta talk to me." Wrong choice of words. Ben's anger flared as he shoved Sammy back. His eyes were flashing again, and that fuzzy feeling erupted in Sammy's body once again. 

"Talk to you? Do you have any idea how ironic that is Stevens?" Ben raged, shoving Sammy again. Sammy couldn't speak, and as his back slammed into the wall he knew he wouldn't be able to. 

Ben crowded the taller man shouting expletives, his body giving off heat that spread through Sammy's bones. He wasn't focused on anything other than Ben's eyes and lips. Those full perfect lips. How desperately he had been wanting to kiss them, but was always afraid of Ben's reaction. Probably not the best time to find out right?

"Are you going to say anything? Or just keep staring at me with that dumb look on your face?" Ben ground out. Sammy blinked coming back to reality, not sure what to say. Ben shook his head and muttered some offhand comment about 'big city radio jocks' before heading back down the hall and out to the parking lot. Sammy wasn't sure how it happened, but next thing he knew he had caught up to Ben, and had him pinned to the door of the studio. Just as he was about to do something he would probably regret, the feeling from earlier exploded in his body and heat rushed through his veins.

Ben's eyes were still electric, but as he realized what Sammy was about to do he grabbed Sammy's shirt in both fists and pressed his body against Sammy's. Before Sammy could back out Ben crushed his lips to his best friends, drawing out a growl from the back of his throat. Sammy ran his long fingers through Ben's wild hair, tugging on it gently but firmly. Just as he pressed his body against Ben's, an animalistic noise erupted from Ben's throat and Sammy smirked. 

As their kiss grew heated Sammy moved his leg between Ben's thighs and the shorter man canted his hips up against him. Sammy groaned against the friction, not sure he'd be able to hold himself together. As they broke apart for breath, Ben's eyes were dark, and heavy with want. They still held a sliver of rage, but it only made Sammy flush. 

"Was this what you wanted Stevens?" Ben's voice was hoarse, almost patronizing. Sammy narrowed his eyes and rolled his hips against Ben's. His co-host moaned as his eyes fluttered closed. They were both breathing heavily and if they weren't careful, someone might walk in on them in a more precarious position. 

"Maybe, but after everything you just told me, I think this is what you wanted..maybe we should take this to our office? And we can..discuss it further?" Sammy's voice remained surprising level as he propositioned his best friend. 

Ben groaned as Sammy rolled his hips again, not sure he'd even make it to the office. He let go of Sammys shirt he was still holding onto and ran his fingers through Sammy's messy blonde hair, earning a deep groan from the older man.

"We better hurry then. Because I can't promise you I can wait that long." Sammy grinned and placed a gentle kiss to Ben's lips. As the kiss began to deepen Sammy pulled away and led Ben back to the office. Before the door even had a chance to close Ben had shoved Sammy onto one of the couches and straddled his lap. 

Whatever had made Ben angry was forgotten. He had finally gotten Sammy to admit his feelings and admitted his own in return. Now he was getting the chance to prove them. This was going to be the best apology he had ever made.


End file.
